


Bíborkő

by Ondieva86, voilawriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Slavery, bamon relationship, timetravel
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondieva86/pseuds/Ondieva86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voilawriter/pseuds/voilawriter
Summary: Bonnie-t bűntudat gyötri. Hazudott Elenának, hazudott a Salvatore testvéreknek. Nem bűvölte meg a Gilbert műszert, és emiatt Caroline autó balesetet szenvedett. Ám talál egy varázslatot Emily grimoire-jában, amely talán megoldás lehet minden problémájára. Időutazás egy kő segítségével. A varázslat azonban félrecsúszik. Ahelyett, hogy pár hónapot utazna vissza, hirtelen ott találja magát 1864-ben, az Amerikai Polgárháború frontvonalához közel, a számára rossz oldalon. És nem más talál rá, mint az emberi Stefan és Damon, valamint a nagyon is vámpír Katherine Pierce, aki annak ellenére, hogy megenné, úgy dönt, segít neki.Ez egy fordítás. Az eredeti történet voilawriter tollából származik. Én annyira élveztem, hogy gondoltam meg kell osztanom a magyar közönséggel is. Ez egy Bamon fanfiction. Delena egyáltalán nincs benne. Stelenát is épphogy megemlítik benne. Viszont helyette kapunk Abraham Lincolnt, Titanicot, amerikai aranylázat, Klaus Mikaelsont, és egy teljesen más perspektívában feltűnő Katherine-t.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079602) by [voilawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voilawriter/pseuds/voilawriter). 



> Az első fejezet még 2010-ben indul. Bonnie megtalálja a varázslatot, majd elmegy megkeresni a bíborkövet. A Salvatore testvérek segítenek neki, majd Bonnie eltűnik.

**Bárcsak újra lány lennék, félig vad és szívós, és szabad;  
és nevetve a sérüléseken, nem őrjöngve alattuk!  
Miért vagyok annyira más?  
\- Emily Bronte**

**Bíborkő**

**Az esés előtt**

Bonnie Bennett ötéves korában ismerkedett meg Damon Salvatorével. A férfi jóval meghaladta a százat, és természetesen egyáltalán nem volt ember. Nem mintha Bonnie tudta volna ezt. Az a sebesség, amellyel a karjaiba vette, csak egy felnőtt normális erejének tűnt, amiért inkább hálás volt és nem találta gyanúsnak. A mosoly, amelyet a férfi felvillantott, gyönyörű volt, és nem tartalmazott természetellenesen hosszú fogakat.

A kutya, akinek sokkal kifinomultabbak az érzékei, ugyanazokat a fogakat látva nyöszörgött. De ebben a pillanatban a tizenhét éves Bonnie alig tudott visszaemlékezni. A sötétbe öltözött férfi megmentette őt a csúnya kutyától, és a beavatkozást követő években Neela kedves volt és engedelmesen viselkedett Bonnie-val.

Ha csak kissé is, de a bölcsebb tizenhét éves Bonnie Bennett megborzongott, amikor annak a napnak az emléke élénken tért vissza az elméjébe. A férfi pillantásának súlya, ahogy a kutya szemébe meredt, hangjában a parancs. Akkor Bonnie úgy gondolta olyan, mint az apja. A tőle idősebbek tekintélyét árasztotta magából.

Most már tudja, hogy a tekintély a természetfelettire épült. Damon Salvatore arra kényszerítette a szomszéd kutyáját, hogy kedves legyen vele. Még akkor is, amikor Neela orra elszürkült és a szeme elhomályosult, soha nem szaladt Bonnie felé. Elképesztette a többi gyereket az utcában, és ez megnyugtatta a kis Bonnie-t. Eszébe jutott, hogyan temette el az arcát Neela puha bundájában, hogy elsírja a bánatát; az anyja nem jön haza, és az apja soha többé nem lesz az apja.

De Neela nem kedvelte, vagy szerette őt, ahogy korábban gondolta. Nem, a kedvességet ráerőltették, varázslatból fakadt, a vámpírságtól megrontva. Csakúgy, mint minden más Bonnie életében, és minden más Mystic Fallsban.

Bonnie tudta, hogy a varázslat és a vér mélyen gyökerezik Mystic Falls-ban, olyan biztosan átfűzve az alapokat, mint a pamut és a rabszolgaság, és ugyanolyan silányan elrejtve azt. De még mindig könnyebb volt a jelenlegi nyomorúságát a természetfölötti legfrissebb megtestesítőire fogni. De ez sem volt teljesen rossz.

Ha Damon nem lenne, valószínűleg Neela már rég megharapta volna. De ha Damon nem lenne, Vicki még mindig élne, rossz döntéseket hozna, és aggodalmas ráncokat varázsolna Matt homlokára. Elena valóban felépülhetett volna a baleset után, ahelyett, hogy romantikus és gyilkos drámákkal foglalkozna. Caroline-nak nem lennének sötét karikák a szeme alatt, és rögeszmésen ellenőrizné az óráját, hogy biztosan időben odaér-e, ahova kell. Caroline nem ült volna abban a kocsiban.

A nagyija még mindig élne. Még mindig itt lenne, furcsa társasjátékokkal játszana, szórakoztatná őt a hallgatóiról szóló 1960-as évekbeli történeteivel, reggel 11-kor cherryt inna és felhúzott szemöldökkel vizslatná Bonnie aznapra kiválasztott ruháját. Még mindig ott lenne, hogy feltétel nélkül elfogadja, megölelje, szeresse és Bonnie viszont szerethesse.

És Bonnie még mindig tinédzser lány lenne, normális gondokkal. Döntéseket hozna a szalagavató díszítéséről. Nem ítélne életre vagy halálra vámpírokat, és foglalkozna mindkettő következményeivel.

Minden film, amely valaha is foglalkozott az időutazással, azzal a tanulsággal zárult, hogy rossz ötlet volt. De Bonnie szerint ezek a filmek hamis tudományon alapultak, és olyan srácok írták őket, akik valójában nem tudtak az időben utazni. Könnyű volt morálisan rossznak titulálni valamit, amit lehetetlennek vélt.

Bonnie nem bízott a saját erejében, de az őseiében igen. A nagyija azt mondta, hogy Emily volt a generációjuk leghatalmasabb boszorkánya, és megpróbálta figyelmeztetni a Salvatorékat. Emily Grimoire-ja segítségével Bonnie kitalálta, hogyan lehet képes rá. Órákig sírt a kórház várójában, csak azt mondták neki, hogy Caroline stabil, ám még mindig életveszélyes állapotban van. A könyv nem tartalmazott olyan varázslatot, amivel Caroline-t meg lehetne gyógyítani, de ezt igen. Visszatérhet a tökéletes pillanatba, és mindent megváltoztathat.

Bonnie még nem volt egészen biztos abban, hogyan tervezhetné meg ezt. Talán harc nélkül adná át a kristályt Damonnak, vagy figyelmeztethetné Stefant a testvérére és a sírra. Tudta, hogy Damon nem hinné el, ha elmondaná neki, hogy Katherine nincs a kriptában. De ha megvannak az eszközei, kitalálhatja stratégiáját. Megölhetné Damont, mielőtt hagyná, hogy újra tönkre tegye az életét.

A varázslat megdöbbentően egyszerűnek tűnt, akár egy lokátor bűbáj. Sokkal kevesebb energiát és kevesebb igézetet igényelt, mint a sír megnyitása, ami jó dolog volt, mivel Bonnie-nak egyedül kellett boldogulnia.

Ha az elmúlt hónapok bármit is megtanítottak Bonnie-nak, akkor az az, hogy mágia mindenhol érzékelhető. A tiszta lelkesedés, amelyet akkor érzett, amikor először felfedezte az erejét, a lebegő tollakat és az apró lángokat, ez a félelmeit gyorsan elhessegette. Félelem a felfedezéstől és a józan eszének elvesztésétől. És akkor, amikor elkezdte felfogni, hogy képes lehet felhasználni erejét arra, hogy jót tegyen a városának, a barátainak és önmagának…

Nos, ezeket a terveket gyorsan félretették a városban szomjas, manipuláló, zavaróan szexi vámpírok kezelésére. És az őse szelleme miatt. És a gyilkos városi tanács miatt. Bonnie egészen biztos volt benne, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy valami más jelenjen meg egy héten belül a már meglévő problémák mellé. Nem tudta, mi lesz a következő. Sátáni kultusz? Egy wendigo? Egy ősi vámpír? Ki tudja? Elkezdte nézni az Odaátot és a Buffyt, hogy felkészült legyen.

Elena egy (vagy két) vámpírral jár, és pontosan ugyanúgy néz ki, mint a vámpírok volt barátnője. Jeremy vámpírrá akart válni, vagy talán vámpírvadásznak állni, hogy egy furcsa családi örökséget kövessen. Még Mr. Saltzmant, a véletlenszerűen felbukkant új történelemtanárt is elragadta a vámpírok a világa. És Tylerre (isten tudja, mi is lehet ő) is hatással volt az eszköz.

Bonnie is felvehetné magát erre a listára. Bonnie boszorkány. De nem akart az lenni. Olyan akart lenni, mint Matt. Bonnie a boldog tudatlanságra vágyott. Megjavítani, amit tud, amikor kell, majd felkészíteni magát egy drámázáson kívüli életre. Igazán lenne ideje, hogy Tikivel együtt megkaphassa azt a kávét, kitöltse a geometriai tesztjét, és ha Isten úgy akarja, akkor jelentkezzen főiskolára.

De visszatérve a varázslatra. Ott, az oldal alján volt egy kis jegyzet.

_„Elrejtettem a bíborkövet a Salvatore házban, ahová se Katherine se Damon nem vágyik vissza. Ki tudja, mit tennének ezzel az erővel. A legfiatalabb testvéré a birtok, és a kő így rejtve marad. Beleegyezett, hogy elrejtse a kandallóban a követ, jól láthatóan. A kandalló be van építve az otthon alapjába, és állva marad, még akkor is, ha az udvarház leég körülötte.”_

Hetekkel ezelőtt megtalálta a cetlit, amikor Elena először megkérte, hogy vizsgálja meg a lehetséges Gilbert-varázslatokat. Emily szerette a drágaköveit. Bonnie felsóhajtott, aztán elindult a régi Salvatore-kastély romjaihoz.

Természetesen nem volt ott. Nem mintha Bonnie valóban számított volna rá. Az egész hely szétesett, és az erdő átvette a hatalmat. Bonnie úgy sétált a fák között, hogy Emily Grimoire-ja nyitva állt előtte. Remélte, hogy valahogy a kő felé fog mutatni. Inkább egy mágikus iránytűre volt szüksége, mint a varázsigékre.  
Eléggé a mélyponton volt. Ha csak a nagyija ...

De egyedül volt, és nem volt kandalló. Néhány fal romja még mindig térdmagasságban állt. Ennyi maradt Giuseppe Salvatore kastélyából és ültetvényéből. Természetesen a két halhatatlan fián kívül. Egy kandalló nem egyenlő a bíborkővel. És egyetlen bíborkő sem jelentett varázslatot, ami azt jelenti, hogy Bonnie még egy zsákutcába került. Hogyan kellett volna megtanulnia a varázslatot, amikor csupán egy százéves könyvet tudott tanulmányozni? Bonnie belerúgott a falba.

\- Mit keresel itt Bonnie?

A boszorkány megpördült a könyvet a mellkasához szorítva. Szerencsére csak a fiatalabb, „vegetáriánus” testvér volt.

\- Stefan! Megijesztettél. Miért tűnik úgy, hogy mindig így találkozunk?

Stefan két szemöldöke közül eltűnt a barázda, és valami nevetést váltott ki belőle, mire a barázdák visszatértek, és a vámpír gondolatai ismét gyanakvóvá váltak.

\- Miért vagy itt Bonnie? Tudnod kell, mi ez a hely, vagy ..." Széttárta a karját, mintha átölelné gyermekkori otthonának csontvázát, - ami legalábbis régen volt. Nem csak véletlenül botlottál bele a helybe. Van itt valami, amire szükséged van?

Bonnie egy pillanatra megfontolta, hogy hazudjon neki. Vagy nem mond neki semmit, esetleg kitalál valamit. Közeledett az Alapítók Napja, talán meg akarta nézni, hogy milyen lehetett akkor az élet, vagy talán valamivel hihetőbb az a verzió, hogy meg akarta nézni, hogy új barátja (és új ellensége) hol töltötte a fiatalságát több mint száz évvel ezelőtt.  
De Stefan arca egyszerre volt komoly és kedves. Hogy sikerült neki?

\- Mi történt a kandallóval, a fő kandallóval? - kérdezte Bonnie.

Egy percig zavartság látszott Stefan arcán, de aztán kisimult. Lehet, hogy megkérdőjelezte Bonnie józan eszét, de azért körültekintően viselkedett vele.

\- Amikor a panziót megépítették, elmozdították a kandallót. Nem kellett sem felújítani, sem ilyesmi. Szinte olyan volt, mintha varázslat őrizte volna meg. - Lassan mondta az utolsó részt, mintha csak rájött volna, hogy nagyon is lehetséges, hogy a kandalló ilyen varázslat alatt állt. 

Bonnie kerülte a tekintetét, csak bólintott, miközben a fákra meredt. Nem volt biztos benne, miért próbálja eljátszani, mintha ez neki nem számítana. A vámpír épp azon kapta az erdőben, hogy a régi kandallójukat keresi. Nyilvánvaló, hogy számított, milyen lehetséges varázslat ülhetett a régi tűzhelyen. 

\- Valami konkrét dolog miatt van szükséged arra, hogy megtaláld a kandallót?

A hazugság már Bonnie nyelvén volt. Izgatottan ült a szája hátsó részén.  
Talán az agyának egy része próbálta figyelmeztetni, mondván, hogy nem bízhat meg egy vámpírban. Vagy talán csak megkísérelte szabotálni, megakadályozni, hogy tanulmányozza ezt a varázslatot. Bonnie félretolta az érzést, majd határozottan bólintott.

\- Igen, Emily megemlíti. - Fél kézzel tartotta a grimoire-t. A csuklója megremegett a súly alatt, és Bonnie a testéhez szorította a nehéz könyvet.

\- Ööö, igen, különben is ... nagyon jó lenne, ha megnézhetném.

Stefan elmosolyodott, és intett neki, hogy kövesse őt. Csendben haladtak az erdőn át, Bonnie parkoló autója felé.  
A csend egyáltalán nem volt kellemesnek mondható köztük, és eltartott az úton az autóig, majd a kocsikázáson át egészen a házig. Ez kissé lenyugtatta Bonnie-t. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, félő volt, hogy talán a szavakkal felhívnák a figyelmet a helyzet furcsaságára, vagy éppen arra, hogy csak kettesben vannak. Valóban barátok voltak Elenától és a város megmentése érdekében vívott kétségbeesett küzdelmüktől függetlenül is?

\- Gyors leszek, és megpróbálok semmit sem eltörni - mondta Bonnie fanyarul. 

Megígérte Elenának, hogy megpróbál változtatni a vámpírokhoz való kritikus hozzáállásán, és el kell kezdenie Stefant barátként kezelni. Stefan mosolyogva bólintott. Az sem zavarta, hogy megkérdezze, miért akarja megnézni a kandallót, vagy miről írt Emily.

A bíborkő közvetlenül a palást közepén feküdt. Beállítva a kő faragott tekercsébe, úgy tűnt, mintha valaki azt akarta volna, hogy pontosan ott legyen. Sima, ovális és nagyobbnak tűnt, mint Bonnie összeszorított ökle. A felszín mélyzöld volt, ám vastag vörös erek futottak körbe rajta.

A bíborköveket nem gyakran írják le gyönyörűnek. Nem csillognak, mint a zafír, vagy nem vágnak, mint a gyémánt. De Bonnie érezte az erő lüktetését e kő körül, egyenletes és stabil jelenlétet. A természet zöldje, az élet vöröse. Erővel kellett elszakítania a tekintetét a kőről. Bármilyen kétség merült is fel benne, hogy ez lehet a kő, amellyel Emily dolgozott, most mind szertefoszlott. A kő látványa minden bizonytalanságát megsemmisített.  
Stefan figyelte őt.

Bonnie elmosolyodott, mélyet lélegzett, hogy lassítsa a gyors szívverést, amelyet biztos volt benne, hogy a másik tisztán hall.

\- Stefan, ez a kő középen mindig ilyen volt?

A vámpír kíváncsian nézett a kandallóra, mielőtt kinyújtotta volna a kezét, hogy végigsimítson az ujjaival a bíborkő mentén. Bonnie lélegzete elakadt. Nem akarta, hogy Stefan megérintse.

\- Nem – sóhajtott fel a vámpír.

Lehet most, hogy felhívta rá a figyelmét, a kő ugyanúgy hatott rá is. Vagy talán az emberi életére való emlékezés, amely oly régen volt, lehetett az oka. A hangja lágyabbá vált, és mormogva folytatta.

\- Régen borostyán volt. Egy darab, ugyanilyen méretű borostyán. A testvérem órákig bámulta.  
\- Damon? - kérdezte Bonnie hitetlenkedve. Az erőszakos vámpír nem tűnt szemlélődő fajtának.

Stefan egy gyors mozdulattal megrázta a fejét, és visszafordult Bonnie felé.

\- Nem, az öcsénk. Alessandro. Csupán gyerek volt, mikor én… mikor mi – Stefan egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, mintha keresné a megfelelő szavakat. – elmentünk. Soha nem vettem észre a változást. Talán idővel a Salvatorék kicserélték a követ. Kár, Alessandro szerette azt a borostyánt.

Bonnie tudta, hogy bizonyára maga Alessandro cserélte ki a követ, bár nem volt biztos benne, mit mondott neki Emily, hogy ebbe belemenjen.

\- Stefan, elvihetném a bíborkövet? Kicserélhetném. Megkereshetnénk a borostyánt, hogy a helyére tegyük. - Bonnie rájött, hogy ez nem lehet hatékony érv Stefan számára. - Emellett Emilyé volt. Tehát technikailag az enyém. - Nem éppen igaz, és Bonnie most úgy hangzott, mint egy gyermek, aki vissza akarja kapni a játékát. Bár néha mindannyian gyereknek tűntek.

Stefan nem tűnt idegesnek a lány követelőző hangja miatt, sőt nem is igazán zavarta. Az arcát nehéz volt értelmezni. Végül is Bonnie nem nagyon ismerte. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, várva a választ.

\- Persze, miért ne? Hadd segítsek. - Egy vállrándítás után a másodperc töredéke alatt a karja a kőnek feszült.

\- Nem jön ki. Nem tudom, hogyan szedhetném ki, de nem pusztán ragasztóval rögzíthették oda. - Még egy mozdulatot tett, teljes vámpírerejével ... és még mindig semmi. Hogyan hajthatott végre Emily ekkora varázslatot? Bonnie-t már az őse gyakori varázsigéi is kimerítették, ha csak rájuk gondolt.

\- Szóval, Bambi és Toppancs nem tesznek meg téged a legerősebb srácnak a környéken? Ne aggódj, Stefan! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a boszorkány nem bánja, hogy nem felelsz meg az én elvárásaimnak. 

Damon rákacsintott Bonnie-ra, amikor megállt a nyitott boltívben, aztán odasétált Stefanhoz és hátba csapta a testvérét. A boszorkány undorodva húzta el a száját, Stefan pedig lesütötte a szemét.

\- Akkor miért nem próbálkozik meg vele, ó, hatalmas Damon? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a foci anyukák sokkal több erőt adnak, mint Peter Puhafarok. 

Damon vállvonogatással válaszolt a testvére gúnyolódására, aztán a bíborkő felé nyúlt. Teljesen nyugodtnak nézett ki, miközben megpróbálta kihúzni, de a kő ugyanolyan makacsul ragaszkodott a helyéhez az ő keze alatt is. Jobban igyekezett. Akárcsak Stefan, minden erejével meghúzta, de nem történt semmi. A kő továbbra sem mozdult.

\- Megpróbálkozhatok vele én is, srácok?

Mindkét Salvatore megfordult, és hitetlenkedve néztek a kis boszorkára.

\- Mi - mondta Damon, miközben Stefanra és önmagára mutatott. Lassú hangon beszélt, ahogy a gyerekekhez szokás. - Vámpírok vagyunk. Szuper erőnk van. Neked nincs. 

Bonnie kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és a vámpírok közé lépett. A kőre nézett, miközben azt latolgatta, hogyan találjon fogást a kő sima felületén.

Ujjának egy apró érintésére a kő kiesett a helyéről. Bonnie nem számított erre, de összekapta magát, hogy elkapja a vérkövet, és úgy tapogatta, akár egy forró krumplit. Damon könnyedén kiragadta tapogatózó kezei közül. Elmélyülten vizsgálgatta a követ, a köpeny immár üres mélyedését és a tizenéves boszorkány döbbent arcát. Az öccse arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, és egyikük sem szolgált számára magyarázattal.   
Damon Bonnie kezébe tette a követ.

\- Tessék! Meglazítottam neked - mondta. 

Bonnie gúnyosan horkantott, Damon pedig felnevetett. Az italos kocsi felé tartott, figyelmen kívül hagyva a magasan delelő napot Virginia felett. Stefan felé pillantott, szótlan ajánlatot téve neki, és a testvére, Bonnie szerint meglehetősen jellegtelenül, elfogadóan bólintott.  
Damon italt töltött mindkettejüknek, és anélkül szólalt meg, hogy megfordult volna.

\- Jobb, ha sietsz boszi, neked varázsolnod kell, minket pedig vár a finom scotch.  
Bonnie szó nélkül távozott, alig várta, hogy kivigye innen a követ.

***

Bonnie összerezzent arra a gondolatra, hogy a Salvatore testvérek most segítenek neki. Nem éppen Stefan hibája volt, hogy egzisztenciális válságba került, amiért megmentette őt és Damont a tűztől, de az idősebb Salvatore testvér igazán próbára tette. Elena miatt mentette meg, és a gyomrában egyre növekvő bűntudat miatt, amiért elárulta őt. Napokig csak a bűntudat magvai ültek a gyomrában, de végül kivirágzott, amikor Damon őszinte köszönetet mondott neki a felvonuláson. Bonnie elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat.  
Azért teszi most ezt, hogy az egészet elkerülje.

Bonnie úgy döntött, hogy az erdőben végzi el a varázslatot. Nem túl messze a Salvatore-romoktól, de túl közel sem az osztálytársai által kedvelt ivóhelyhez. Egy bottal kört faragott maga körül, és a négy elem mindegyikét felrajzolta a közepére, ahol állt, és a vérkövet magasba emelte.

A temető is eszébe jutott, mint nagyobb mágikus energiával rendelkező hely, és közelebb is van a kocsijához, de aztán beugrott neki, hogy Elena milyen sokat szokott ott lógni. Nem akart összefutni a néhány hónapja gyászoló Elenával. Elég volt a tudat, hogy a Gilbert lány csak bemegy majd a temetőbe, aztán kisétál onnan, anélkül, hogy tudomása lenne arról, kiket is vesztett el. 

Emily figyelmeztette, hogy a varázslat nem pontos, és Bonnie úgy gondolta, hogy nem lenne rossz ötlet néhány napra bepakolni egy táskába a ruháit. Ráadásul szüksége volt valamire, hogy a múltbéli Bonnie azonnal megbízhasson benne. Tudatnia kell majd vele, hogy ők egy és ugyanaz a személy, és rá kell majd venni, hogy kövesse a tanácsait.   
Azt a nyakláncot választotta, amelyet még a nagyapja adott neki kislány korában, mielőtt elment volna. A hosszú lánc végén egy üres medál volt. A szépen megmunkált fém kő nélkül is gyönyörű volt, de a Nagyi biztosította arról, hogy meg fogja ismerni a megfelelő gyöngyszemet, amely beleillik a medálba, amikor az megtalálja őt. Amikor az megtalálja őt, nem fordítva. Milyen nagyon Harry Potteresen hangzott a Nagyi. 

A nyaklánc egyike volt azoknak, amelyet nagyapja maga készített még Bonnie születése előtt, így a fiatal boszorkány tudta, hogyha a múltbéli önmaga meglátja a láncot és rajta a feliratot, akkor el fogja hinni a szavait. A táskájában tartotta, a farmerjei és a sürgősségi csomagja mellett. 

Bonnie lehunyta a szemét. A csontjaiban érezte a napfelkeltét, az első fénysugarakat a virginiai hegyek fölött. Félretette a Caroline iránti aggodalmát, az autóbaleset miatti bűntudatát, a magányt a Nagyija nélkül, és elkezdte mormolni a megjegyzett varázslatot. Csak egyszer találkozott ezzel a különös nyelvvel, és minden egyes elismételt szóból erőt, és meggyőződést nyert. Ezt neki kell megtennie, és vissza kell mennie.

És ekkor minden elsötétült.


	2. Van, ami változik, van, ami nem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a már három lefordított fejezetből a második. Ha tetszett, akkor küldjetek egy szívecskét vagy írjatok kommentet:) Az eredeti történet írója is értesülni fog róla:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A második fejezetben Katherine és Bonnie beszélgetésének lehetünk szemtanúi. Egy nagyon érdekes szerepváltás is van benne. Ki a jó testvér, és ki a rossz?

**Van, ami változik, van, ami nem**

_Mi köze van az embernek a félelemhez? Az esély vezérli az életünket, és a jövő mind ismeretlen. A legjobb az életben, hogy élhetjük, nap mint nap.  
/Szophoklész/_

Bonnie arra ébredt, hogy valaki erősen megrázza. Hirtelen éles hangokra vették körül. A leghangosabb közvetlenül a lány fölött hallatszott, és a testét megrázó karhoz tartozott. Ez a hang azon lista élen állt, amelyeket nem akart hallani.

Miért Damon Salvatore volt az, aki összes ember közül megtalálta? Úgy gondolta, hogy sikerült legalább olyan messzire visszamennie, mielőtt a vámpír Mystic Fallsba érkezett volna. 

\- Gyerünk, ébredj fel! – Ehhez a mondathoz egy különösen erőteljes rázás társult. Bonnie megpróbálta annyira megerőltetni magát, hogy lerázza a férfi kezét, de egyik karja sem volt hajlandó követni az agya utasításait.

Ha Damon most itt van, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy a varázslat valószínűleg egyáltalán nem működött. Ő és Stefan valahogy követték az erdőbe. Megtudták volna, hogy mit próbált tenni? Vagy azért voltak itt, hogy bosszút álljanak, mert nem bűvölte meg a Gilbert készüléket?

\- Mit gondolsz, megszökött? - És itt volt Stefan is. Bonnie felismerte a hangját, bár elég furcsán hangzott, és a szavainak semmi értelme nem volt.

-Semmiféle értesítés nem történt olyanról, aki így nézne ki. És nézd, nincs rajta semmilyen jelzés. Semmi piszok és bizonyosan nincs heg.

\- Nos, elég szép ahhoz, hogy ne legyenek sebei, valószínűleg a házban tartják.

\- Gondolod, hogy ezt viselve bárki beengedné a házba?

-Talán ellopta a nadrágot egy mezei szolgától. Valószínűleg gyorsabban mozog, mint szoknyában.

-Talán nem ez az első próbálkozása. 

Új hang kapcsolódott be, könnyed és nőies. Elena?

\- Nem, nincsenek hegei.   
Meddig volt Bonnie eszméletlen? Sikerült idehozniuk Elenát? Bonnie nyugtázta, hogy Stefan csinosnak nevezte. Nem igazán hangzott úgy, mint egy bók.

\- Gyere, kelj fel! – Damon utolsó, könyörgőnek hangzó kérésére Bonnie-nak sikerült kooperálni a szájával, még akkor is, ha a karjaival még nem ment olyan könnyen az együttműködés.

\- Hagyj békén Damon, fel tudok kelni!

Damon azonnal hátra ugrott, mintha megégett volna. Nyilvánvalóan ez volt a helyes reakció. A vámpír nem tudhatta pontosan, hogy mennyire tudja most kontroll alatt tartani a hatalmát a boszorkány felett, és hogy Bonnie mennyire érezheti magát bosszúsnak jelen pillanatban. 

Bonnie a könyökére támaszkodva ült fel, aztán kinyitotta a szemét. Fájt a feje, és a fák közül átszűrődő napfénytől csak még rosszabb lett.

\- Honnan ismer téged, bátyám? Ne mondd nekem ...

\- Nem! Nem, még soha életemben nem láttam ezt a nőt!

\- Hát persze, hogy láttál! - szólt közbe Bonnie.

Elena és mindkét testvér itt vannak, ami azt jelenti, hogy még akkor is, ha a varázslat nominálisan működött, csak a drámát okozó személyek megérkezése utánra sikerült visszaugrania és ő ugyanúgy részese a történéseknek. Bonnie fájdalmasan és csalódottan felnyögött.

\- Fel tudnál segíteni, Stefan? Csak el akarok menni innen. 

Erre Stefan megérintette, de nem történt semmi. A tarkóján lévő hajszálak nem álltak fel, hogy figyelmeztessék őt a veszélyre.

Stefan arca, amely a látóterébe került, hirtelen rémültnek tűnt.

\- Mi az Stefan? Olyan bátran mondja a neved. Biztosan ismered őt. 

Miről beszél Elena?

\- Elena, mi történik? Még jó, hogy ismer, azóta ismerjük egymást… 

És ebben a pillanatban nézett Bonnie a barátjára és a két kísérőjére. Úgy voltak felöltözve, mintha még mindig Caroline Miss Mystic bemutatásán lennének. De ez nem az a ruha volt, amelyet Elena aznap viselt, és nem hordta a vasfű nyakláncát sem.

\- Ki ez az Elena?

Sem Stefan, sem Damon nem viselte a gyűrűjét. A nap ragyogóan sütött. Az Alapító napi felvonuláshoz öltöztek fel. Nem ismertek semmilyen Elenát. Nem ismerték Bonnie-t. Néhány napnyi eltérés lehetséges - figyelmeztette Emily grimoire-ja. Inkább egy évszázadnyi.

\- Ó, basszus. 

\- Pardon? 

Bonnie megrázta a fejét, figyelmen kívül hagyva a döbbent sóhajtásokat. Ez nem lehetséges.

\- Nem, nem, nem. Istenem nem. Hogyan fogok visszatérni?

\- Könnyen visszavihetünk bárhová, ahonnan menekültél, ha ezt kéred. A lockwoodi birtokról származol? - kérdezte Stefan. 

Az ismerős név kirántotta Bonnie-t a pánik hangulatából. Lockwood? Miért akarna elmenni Tyler házába?  
Aztán az egész teste megtelt rettegéssel. A karja ólomszerűnek tűnt, és a torka mintha összezárult volna. Ha a hipotézise helyes volt, akkor messze túllépte a 3 hónapos célját. Ehelyett a polgárháború sújtotta Virginia-ban állt. 1864-ben. A háború még zajlott; észak még nem nyert. A rabszolgaság még törvényben volt, Bonnie pedig fekete.

Arról vitatkoztak, hogy menekült-e. Stefan hozzászólása a szépségéről hirtelen kikristályosodott. A megjegyzése arra vonatkozott, hogy házban tartott rabszolga. Bonnie fejében a döbbenet, az iszonyat és a fájdalom összeolvadt. Lehajolt és hányt.

Bonnie a lehető leggyorsabban próbálta végiggondolni a helyzetét. Eljátszathatná a bolond nyomorultat, amely talán hamarosan valósággá is válhat, hogy még egy pár percet nyerjen magának, és végiggondolhassa a tervet. Nyelés közben felnézett a három emberre, akiknek az arca ismerős volt, de őt nem ismerték. És, töprengett Bonnie, ő sem ismerte őket igazán. Fizikailag messze fölötte álltak, miközben még mindig a földön feküdt, de ennél is magasabban voltak. Fehérek voltak, és Bonnie 1864-ben landolt. Érezte, hogy zokogás szakad ki a torkából, de nagy nehezen visszanyelte.

\- Bocsánatot kérek, hogy megzavartam önöket. A nap - intett Bonnie mindnyájuk fölé, miközben lassan beszélt. - A hőség. Még nem szoktam hozzá. Attól tartok, hogy ez hatott a fejemre. 

Bonnie nem tudta, hogyan kellene beszélnie, vagy mit is fog mondani. Erre nem volt felkészülve. De nem akart meghajolni, kaparni és azt mondogatni, hogy Mester. Nemcsak visszataszító volt számára, de kételkedett abban, hogy öt másodpercnél hosszabb ideig képes meggyőzően játszani ezt a szerepet.

\- Ön bizonyára Miss Katherine Pierce. A miniatúráival tele vannak a bostoni báltermek, és nagyon sokan hiányolják a városban.

Katherine összehúzta a szemét, és Bonnie fejében egyre tovább távolodott a kinézete Elenáétól. Bonnie talán többet is mondhatna, mielőtt a vámpír a nyakába harapna, és megbűvölné a testvéreket, hogy felejtsék el az egészet. 

\- Attól tartok anyám úgy küldött ide, mint egy öszvért egy kis csomaggal - kacagott Bonnie. 

Mintha nem lenne az ég világon semmi gondja, és teljesen normális lenne, hogy egy fiatal, fekete nő egyedül utazik, miközben kutyák és rabszolgahajcsárok kóborolnak az erdőben, a háttérben pedig csatákat vívnak olyan emberek jogaiért, akiknek a bőre színe nem engedte meg, hogy egyáltalán embernek hívják magukat.  
Bonnie nevetése feszült volt, de remélhetőleg ezt nem hallották meg.

\- Egy pár darab követ hoztam önnek, Miss Pierce. Azt terveztem, hogy eljuttatom őket Emily Bennetthez, de úgy tűnik, hogy a virginiai hőség inkább az ön útjába terelt engem.   
Bonnie abban reménykedett, hogy Katherine és Emily még nem készítették el a napvilág gyűrűket a Salvatorék számára. Így úgy tűnhet, mintha Bonnie a varázslathoz szükséges lapis lazulit cipeli Emilynek. Ahogy Bonnie remélte, Katherine szeme felcsillant, és mohón bólintott.

\- Ó, hogyne! Lelkesen vártam az érkezésüket. Nem mondhatom, hogy számítottam volna arra, hogy a futár olyan lesz… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott - …mint te. De mi a neved drága leány?

Bonnie megriadt. Mi a pokol volt ez? Katherine Pierce drágámnak szólította? És mit kellene erre mondania? Vajon jó, ha tudják a nevét? Segítené vagy akadályozná a kapcsolata Emily Bennettel?

\- Bonnie McCullough. 

Így még mindig önmaga lehet. McCullough, hogy emlékezzen rá, hogy a hazugság és az előttük álló munka, valamint ennek a társadalomnak az őrülete ellenére, amelyben landolt, mégis értékes ember. Ha meg tudta volna állni sírás nélkül, akkor Kinget vagy Turnert mondott volna. 

\- Bonnie! Természetesen. 

Katherine úgy lelkesedett, mintha már barátok lennének, és szélesen elmosolyodott.  
Bonnie megborzongott a vámpír fogain megcsillanó napfénytől. 

\- Végig jöttél ezen a hosszú úton, és nem akarunk neked több kárt okozni azzal, hogy így itt hagyunk a földön. Épp visszafelé tartottunk a házhoz, amikor beléd botlottunk, úgyhogy csak kövess minket. 

Gyakorlatilag felkapta Bonnie-t a földről, de a szoknyájával elegánsan elrejtette, hogy valójában mennyire nem is érzékeli a boszorkány súlyát. Kikefélt néhány levelet Bonnie hajából és hátából.

\- Azt kell mondjam, hogy ezek a nadrágok nagyon merészek, még egy olyasvalaki számára is ..." A vámpír a feszültséget okozó szünetek mesterének tűnt. - mint te. De úgy látom, hogy elég tetszetősek. Talán csináltatok egyet magamnak a lovagláshoz. 

Egy kacsintással Katherine megfordult, és csilingelő kacajt hallatott. Damon és Stefan egészen elfelejtették, hogy Bonnie ott van. El voltak ragadtatva a nő nevetésétől.

\- Menjünk fiúk! 

Az úgynevezett fiúk mindegyike felült az egyik várakozó lóra. Stefan felsegített Katherine-t a sajátjára, ám Bonnie-ra rá se nézett. Arra számítottak, hogy gyalog fogja követni őket?

\- Tessék, fogd meg a kezem! Velem lovagolhatsz. 

Bonnie felnézett, és meglátta Damon Salvatore-t, az orbitális seggfejet, aki épp kinyújtotta felé a kezét, hogy megfoghassa.

\- Damon, tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez bölcs dolog? Ő egy…

\- Ó, testvér, lazíts! Ráadásul, tényleg azt várod, hogy egész úton hazafelé mögöttünk fusson?

Bonnie hálásan fogta meg a kezét, és ez egyszer boldogan érintette meg. Felkészítette magát arra, hogy mást fog érezni, mint az a néhány alkalom, amikor a múltban megérintette, nos, a jövőben. De ő nem Edward Cullen volt, és a keze ugyanolyannak tűnt, mint mindig. Meleg és szilárd, amely ugyanazt a kifürkészhetetlen pszichés lenyomatot hordozza. Talán most a tapintása kissé durvább volt attól a néhány bőrkeményedéstől, de Bonnie úgy gondolta, hogy ennek valószínűleg a jövőben több köze van a munka hiányához, mint élőhalott státuszához.

Damon oldalra akarta húzni a boszorkányt, de Bonnie a lábát a magasba emelte és a ló nyaka köré lendítette. Nadrág volt rajta, így nem volt szüksége az oldalsó nyeregre. Ráadásul az a pozíció kényelmetlen volt.

Bonnie évek óta nem ült lovon, és akkor is csak egyedül. Ennek ellenére elmosolyodott, amikor a ló az általa jól ismert mozdulatokkal megindult alatta. Damon meglepő módon elhallgatott. Semmi durva hozzászólás, és nem próbálta meg lelökni a lóról sem. Bonnie hátrapillantott, és kissé aggódni kezdett. Biztos volt benne, hogy a ló jól ismeri a terepet, mert a lépései határozottak voltak, de Damon egyáltalán nem figyelt. Ehelyett Katherine-t bámulta. Stefan osztotta az aggodalmát, ami még nyilvánvalóbbá vált, ahogy Katherine közvetlenül mögötte ült a nyeregben.

\- Mit szólnál egy versenyhez, öcsém?

Bonnie a szemeit forgatta volna Damon nevetséges ötletén, ha nem lett volna annyira bosszús miatta. Ketten lovagolni egy egyszemélyes nyeregben már önmagában is kényelmetlen volt, mind a lány, mind a ló számára, és most versenyezni akar?

\- Rajta, Damon!

Ezzel Stefan megrúgta a lovát, Bonnie szerint meglehetősen keményen, és gyors vágtába kezdett. Katherine lehúzta a fejét a háta mögött, kihasználva a helyzetet, majd a fiatalabb Salvatore széles hátába kapaszkodott.

Damon csak ezután szállt fel, arra összpontosítva, hogy visszaszerezze elveszített helyüket, és csak a bajsza alatt siránkozott Stefan csalása miatt. Bonnie tudta, hogy veszíteni fognak, ha ebben a pozícióban maradnak. Egy nehéz kő volt a táskájában, és Katherine szoknyája, bár szintén súlyosnak látszott, aligha jelentett különbséget. Ráadásul Damon körülbelül annyi tekintettel volt rá, mint egy zsák lisztre. 

Bonnie rögzítette a táskáját, és összerándult a zúzódástól, amelyet a combjához ütődő bíborkő okozott, amikor a ló vágtatni kezdett. Előre hajolt az aerodinamika érdekében, és azért is, hogy megpróbáljon néhány centimétert nyerni a háta és Damon mellkasa között. A férfi dőlt vele, így a terv egy része kudarcot vallott.

Stefan és Katherine még mindig öt-hat lóhosszal megelőzte Bonnie-t és Damont, ráadásul Katherine nevetésének minden egyes trillája tovább feszítette Damon-t.

\- Lazíts, Salvatore! 

Bonnie-nak valószínűleg közbe kellett volna szúrnia egy Mr-t is, de inkább a ló miatt aggódott, amibe Damon a sarkát ásta.

Damon teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Bonnie-t. Elszántan nézett előre, és úgy szorította a gyeplőt, hogy a csuklói elfehéredtek.

\- Ó, most őszintén!

Bonnie hajában a szél, a versenyszellem, és a bizonyosság, hogy képes tisztán gondolkodva egyenesen kormányozni a lovukat, bátorságot adott neki. Kikapta a gyeplőt a férfi szorításából. A nő nem törődött azzal, hogy megpróbálja betenni a lábát a kengyelbe. Sokkal rövidebb volt, mint a férfié, és alig tudta elérni.  
Damon megmerevedett. Megdöbbentette az, amit a lány csinált.

\- Ne rugdossa a lovunkat, ha nyerni akar! És tartsa! 

Bonnie egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy elutasítja, és visszaveszi tőle a ló irányítását. De nem tette. Bízott benne annyira, hogy hagyta vezetni a lovat, amely ugyan nem volt épp túl intelligens, tekintve, hogy a nő teljesen idegen volt számára, de Bonnie értékelte. Biztosan meg akarja verni Stefant.  
Bonnie előrehajolt, így a ló sokkal szabadabban tudott mozogni. Damon ismét utánozta. A sebességük miatt a másik pár aligha tudta volna megmondani, melyikük a lovas és melyikük az utas.

A ló felgyorsult sokkal szívesebben követve a biztató kezeket, mint az erőszakos rúgásokat Ahogy a legtöbb ember. Nem valószínű, gondolt Bonnie megvetően a társára, hogy Damon ezt bármikor megtanulta volna az elkövetkező évszázadban.

A lovuk könnyedén utolérte Stefanét. Bonnie visszatartotta a saját nevetését Stefan döbbent arcát látva, de Damon nem zavartatta magát. Az emberi nevetése kedves volt. Még nem hallatszódott benne keserűség és kegyetlenség amiatt, amit majd csak később fog megélni.

Bonnie és Damon szinte átrepültek az íves kapun, keresztül a hosszú és ápolt felhajtón. Bonnie visszahúzta a gyeplőt, lelassítva a lovat, eközben a nagy ház hosszú árnyékot vetett föléjük. Látta, ahogy férfiak és nők csendben vágják a növényeket a ház eleje mentén, vagy nyüzsögnek egy elsötétített ajtóban a kastély fényes homlokzata alatt. Rabszolgák voltak, ő pedig egy ló hátán ült a tulajdonosukkal. A hányingere azonnal visszatért. Visszaadta a gyeplőt Damonnak, majd lecsúszott a lóról.

A férfi sietve követte, és intett neki, hogy várjon.

\- Nem tudom, hogyan csinálta, Miss McCullough, de nagyon nagyra értékelem. Stefan minden versenyen megver, amióta apánk megvette neki azt az új lovat - mondta Damon komolyan.

Bonnie bólintott, és megpróbált visszamosolyogni rá.

\- A ló is nyerni akar, csak engednie kell neki.

Damon vigyora szélesebbre húzódott. Bonnie vitézül hagyta figyelmen kívül, hogy milyen jóképű.

\- Erre a jövőben emlékeznem kell. De egyelőre - hajolt meg, aztán Bonnie kezéért nyúlt -, az adósa vagyok. 

Az ujjai melegek voltak, és a lélegzete kísértetiesen súrolta a tenyerét, mire finom csókot nyomott a boszorkány csuklójára.

\- Talán készíttetek önnek egy pár kesztyűt. – Az arcát egy pillanatig a csupasz kéz felett tartotta, végül kiegyenesedett, és hátralépett.

Bonnie arca felforrósodott zavarában. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi az alkalmatlanságára utalt, a ruhára, arra, hogy nincs se kesztyű, se kalap. De nem mintha ide készült volna.

Stefan és Katherine mennydörgés szerű belépője megmentette őt a szükségszerű válaszadástól. Stefan megállította a lovat Damon és Bonnie mellett, felrúgva a port, majd leugrott. Amikor megfordult, hogy Katherine-t leemelje, megszólalt.

\- Megdöbbentem, hogy nyertél, testvér. A lovam messze felülmúlja a tiédet.

\- Nos, a ló lába végzi a futást, de a lovasnak ugyanolyan ügyesnek kell lennie a verseny megnyeréséhez.

Bonnie nem akart beszélni, de Stefan váratlan beszólása megdöbbentette. Ráadásul ez is egyfajta sértés volt Damonre nézve, mert valójában Bonnie volt az a lovas, aki megnyerte a versenyt. Nem volt könnyű egyszerre megsérteni mindkét testvért anélkül, hogy az olcsó vámpíros viccekhez folyamodott volna, ezért kihasználta az esélyeit, amikor csak tehette.

\- Megnézném, hogy te ...! Stefan dühös felkiáltását Katherine szakította félbe, aki mosolyogva nyugtatta a kezét a fiatalabb fivér karján.

\- Bölcs szavak, Bonnie. Most gyere velem! Meg kell tisztálkodnod, rettentően nézel ki. 

Amilyen melegen és kedvesen ejtette ki Bonnie nevét, szöges ellentétben állt a nyilvánvaló sértéssel, amelyet az utolsó mondatában ejtett. Ennek ellenére Bonnie hitt a külsejére tett kritikus megjegyzésnek. Végül is eszméletlenül találták meg az erdő talaján.

Damon és Stefan szó nélkül adták át a lovaik gyeplőjét egy fekete fúnak. Elvárható, meggondolatlan és méltánytalan. Bonnie félrenézett, és követte Katherine-t a házba.

Katherine hagyta, hogy egy fiatal lány megtöltse a rézmedencét gőzölgő vízzel, aztán virágokról és divatról szóló könnyed csevegéssel telt meg a szoba. Aztán elküldte a lányt, hogy keresse meg Emilyt, és abbahagyta a marháskodást.

\- Szóval, milyen köveket is cipeltél nekem ide Bonnie McCullough?

Bonnie hamis vezetékneve gúnyosan csengett, és tudta, hogy a vámpír hallja, ahogy a szíve össze-vissza ver a szó hallatán. 

\- Mert már megkaptam azt a kettőt, amire számítottam, és nem szeretem a meglepetéseket. Mondd, ki küldött ide?

Bonnie azt hitte, hogy a félelem szikráját látja Katherine szemében. De ennek aligha volt értelme. Miért tartana a nő Bonnie-tól? Arra számít Katherine, hogy azért van itt, hogy ártson neki, vagy valami titokzatos másik hatalom küldte?

\- Ez egy kő, nem éppen önnek szánták, Miss Pierce. Emily Bennettnek szól, egy figyelmeztetés az egyik utódjától. 

Természetesen, mivel ez az utód maga Bonnie volt, biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem lett elfogadva.

\- Ez egy fenyegetés? Mivel figyelmeztetlek, a Bennett-vérvonal jól védett.

Bonnie megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez nem fenyegetés. Tudom, milyen emberek védik a Bennetteket, és tudom, hogy még legalább másfél évszázadig védeni fogják.

Először Katherine védte meg Emily-t és a leszármazottait, majd Damon. A vámpírok a Bennett boszorkányok testőrei voltak.  
Gyors kopogás hallatszott, és Emily belépett a szobába. A lány alázatosan bólintott Katherine felé, mielőtt Bonnie-hoz fordult.  
Bonnie magán érezte a másik boszorkány kíváncsi tekintetét, de még inkább, a kíváncsi varázslatát. Próbára tették, és Bonnie tisztán érezte a pillanatot, amikor felismerte benne a Bennett vért, mint egy még nem ismert családtagot. Itt volt az ideje, hogy tisztázza a helyzetet. Vagy tisztázza, amennyire csak lehetséges.

\- Az igazi nevem Bonnie Bennett. Az unokád vagyok, vagy inkább a dédunokád dédunokája. Elvégeztem egy kis varázslatot, és itt kötöttem ki.

Katherine és Emily egyaránt tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá. Katherine szólalt meg először.

\- A jövőből jöttél.   
Nem hangzott kérdésnek, Bonnie mégis igenlően bólintott. Nem szerette Katherine-t, de a vámpírnak hatalma volt, és ebben az időben jobban segíthetett neki, mint bárki más, különösen, ha Emilyvel dolgozott. 

\- És abban a jövőben, ismersz engem is meg a Salvatore fivéreket is? 

Emily, aki éppen arra jött rá, hogy a jövőbeli leszármazottjával van egy szobában, ismét zavartnak tűnt. Bonnie ismét csak bólintott, időt akart adni számukra, hogy megemésszék a helyzetet.

\- De nem Katherine-nek hívtál, hanem Elenának. - tűnődött a vámpír.

Bonnie az Elena és Katherine közötti természetfeletti hasonlóságra gondolt, és arra koncentrált, hogy a szívverése egyenletes maradjon.

\- Amikor először megláttam az arcodat, ez a név ugrott be elsőnek. Korábban ezt használta.

Katherine könnyen elfogadta a magyarázatot, még a szokatlan megfogalmazás ellenére is.

\- Nem ez volt az első névváltoztatásom. Elena ... ez tetszik.

Bonnie elmosolyodott. Ez olyas valami, ami biztos, hogy a jövőben meg fog változni. Katherine ismét játékosnak tűnt.

\- Gondolj csak bele! A jövőben a Salvatore testvérek is, meg egy Bennett boszorka is az én oldalamon állnak majd. Jó tudni, hogy a régi szép idők nem múlnak el egyhamar. Bár… - Felült, aztán visszahuppant az ágyra. - Valójában kissé unalmasan hangzik. Ez legalább egy évszázadra van, és még mindig ugyanazt csinálom. 

Bonnie a gőzölgő vízzel teli medence szélére tett rongyra összpontosított. Megfogta, majd a bőréhez dörzsölte. Inkább egy forró zuhanyra vágyott.

\- Nem voltatok együtt egész idő alatt. És én csak nemrégiben találkoztam veletek. 

Ez mind igaz volt. Katherine mosolya visszatért. Emily még mindig a homlokát ráncolta.

\- De miért vagy itt? Azt mondtad, hogy baleset történt? Mit akartál csinálni? Milyen varázslatot használtál?

Emily hűvös hangja emlékeztette Bonnie-t az eredeti céljára, és ettől kissé megborzongott.  
Bonnie a lehető leggyorsabban elmagyarázta a helyzetét, anélkül, hogy bármit is mondott volna arról, miért akart három hónapot visszamenni az időben. Emily kérésére átadta a bíborkövet ellenőrzés céljából, és engedett Katherine kezének, amely a spanyolfal mögé húzta.

\- Szállj ki ezekből a nevetséges ruhákból. Gondoltam rá, hogy a jövőben a szoknyát nadrágokra cseréljük. Milyen feszesen áll a testen. Alig várom, hogy lássam! - A fiókokat és a szekrényajtókat gyorsan nyitogatta, egy emberhez képest túl gyorsan. - Szerencsére majdnem egy teljes ruhásszekrénnyel rendelkezem, amelyet még nem hordtam itt - meg kell tartanom a háborús hiányoktól küzdő álcáját, még akkor is, ha azt hiszik, hogy unionista vagyok a szabad Emilyvel az oldalamon. És természetesen te is ezt fogod megerősíteni. Egy néger barát! Hogy fognak majd levegő után kapkodni!

Bonnie összerezzent. Emily felnézett a kőről.

\- A ruháid, Katherine? Biztosan nem vihetném őt a lépcső alá, amíg kitaláljuk, mi legyen vele?

\- Nem, nem lehetséges. Egész idő alatt szükségem lesz Bonnie társaságára, nem engedhetem, hogy nélkülem tudj meg mindent a jövőről, Emily. Emellett alig tudja, hogy mit kell csinálni. A lépcső alattiak sokkal jobban felismerik a hazugságot, mint ezek a fenti idióták. Emellett arra utalt a Salvatoréknak, hogy a bostoni társadalom egyik tagja, és az ottani utazásaimból ismert meg. Damonnek pedig egy igazán jó lovasként mutatkozott be. Nincs semmi kétség, ő lesz az északi barátom, aki látogatóba érkezett hozzám. 

Mindezt úgy mondta el, hogy közben Bonnie és Emily is megpróbálta őt félbeszakítani. Bonnie úgy gondolta, hogy a döntésének kevésbé volt köze a báltermekről szóló megjegyzéséhez és a lovaglási képességéhez. Inkább azt érezte, hogy Katherine szét akarja választani a két Bennett boszorkát. 

De mi van azzal, hogy… - Bonnie hirtelen elhallgatott. Nem tudta, hogyan hozza fel a témát. - Fekete vagyok. A rabszolgaság ebben az időben még mindig legális. Ne is nevezz a néger barátodnak. Sértő. 

Az utolsó szó Katherine-re irányult, aki alig figyelt. Bonnie sejtette, hogy kétféle vámpír létezik, az egyik megreked az időben, a másik lelkesen várja a társadalom következő hullámát, amelyhez alkalmazkodnia kell. Bonnie-nak fogalma sem volt arról, honnan származik Katherine, vagy hogy hány éves, de tudta, hogy határozottan a második típusú vámpír.

\- A szavaidból azt feltételezem, hogy észak nyeri meg a háborút. Minő hasznos tudás! De ne aggódj! Készítünk néhány papírt, elég könnyű. Nagyon ügyes kezem van a hamisításhoz, és az igézés majd gondoskodik a többiről. Elmondom a fiúknak, akikkel találkoztunk, hogy mint régi barátok, köszöntöttük egymást, aztán később majd elmagyarázzuk nekik, amit kell, ha egyszer valóban emlékezni fognak a mai napra. 

Ezt arra értette, hogy a vámpírrá válásuk után emlékeztek mind arra, amit Katherine elfelejtetett velük. Bonnie tudta, hogy megváltozva fognak felébredni, Katherine és minden bizonnyal Bonnie nélkül. Nem lesz esélyük arra, hogy ezt elmagyarázzák. Vajon, mit gondolnának?

Talán egyáltalán nem emlékeznének rá. Nem mondtak neki semmit egy korábbi, azonos nevű ikerről, amikor a 21. században találkozott velük. De talán akkor még nem is ismerték meg. Talán megváltoztatta a múltat és a jövőt, amelyhez, remélhetőleg Emily segítségével, visszatér már teljesen más lesz. A fejében dübörgő, régóta alábbhagyott bosszúval tér vissza. Bonnie azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban odafigyelt volna, amikor gólya barátja megnézette vele a Vissza a jövőbe filmet.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ezt képes leszek megúszni. A jövőben más a helyzet, mások a szabályaink, sőt másképp is beszélek.

\- Mindent letudnak majd azzal, hogy északról jöttél, vagy fekete vagy, vagy egyszerűen csak különc. Ez a város jelenleg tele van kívülállókkal. Néhány idióta közülük ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy úgy beszéljen, mintha az öreg Liz, még mindig a trónon ülne. Egyáltalán nem lesz kiemelkedő a viselkedésed. 

Bonnie kételkedett ebben, de abban is, hogy a további ellenállása sikerrel járhat.

\- Megtehetnéd, hogy felmutatod az érdemeidet, csak azért, hogy szórakoztathass. Nyilvánvalóan van varázserőd, de ennek titokban kell maradnia, hacsak nem akarsz egész nap buta szeánszokat előadni. Tudsz-e hangszeren játszani? Hímezni? Énekelni? Táncolni? Tökéletes kiejtéssel szavalni? 

Bonnie tagadóan megrázta a fejét. 

\- Nem számítanak nagy dolognak a jövőben, és kétlem, hogy a dupla hátra szaltó most helyénvaló lenne - mondta Bonnie. Büszke volt a pom-pom lányként elért eredményeire, de kételkedett abban, hogy ennek most hasznát venné itt. Katherine csalódottnak és érdeklődőnek tűnt. - Beszélek mandarinul és egy kicsit franciául.

\- Nos, a francia megszokott, de Pearl annyira örül majd a mandarinnak! Évtizedek óta meg akarom tanulni azt a nyelvet, hogy örömet szerezzek neki, de nehezen sajátítok el olyan nyelveket, amelyek idegenek számomra. És mégis hol tanultad ezt meg?

\- A mandarint? Többnyire az iskolában. Remélem, majd jól mutat az egyetemi jelentkezési lapomon.

\- Jelentkezhetsz egyetemre? 

Katherine meglepettnek tűnt. Bonnie, kihasználva a vámpír figyelmének hiányát, néhány nyiladozó virágot hajított félre az útjából. A fűző veszett ügynek bizonyult segítség nélkül, ezért előjött a paraván mögül, feltartotta, miközben meglehetősen szánalmas lehetett. Katherine felszólítás nélkül elkezdett fűzni.

\- A jövőben normális, ha egy nő egyetemre jár?

Bonnie összerezzent, ahogy Katherine feszesre húzta a fűzőt, de azért bólintott.  
\- Olyan normális, akár egy mostani férfi számára. Az iskolák népessége körülbelül egyenletesen oszlik meg.

Katherine végzett a fűzővel, majd egy zöld selyemruhát húzott Bonnie fejére.

\- Alig várom, hogy többet hallhassak erről a dicsőséges jövőről, Bonnie. De egyelőre várnak minket odalent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuh, McCullogh emberjogi aktivista volt. Martin Luther King a feketék jogaiért és szegregáci eltörléséért harcolt az 50-es vagy 60-as években, míg Turner rabszolga lázadást szított az 1830-as évek tájékán. Ezek a történelmi referenciák. Nagyon alapos kórképet kaphatunk az akkori Egyesült Államokról. Érdemes tovább olvasni:DD


	3. A mérges gyümölcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben egy élvezetes szócsatát olvashatunk Bonnie és Damon között. Damonnek nagyon különleges szóhasználata van, amit magyarul nehéz visszaadni, de azért megpróbálkozom vele. Nem vagyok műfordító, messze elmaradok Göncz Árpádtól (Gyűrűk Ura) vagy Tóth Tamás Boldizsártól (Harry Potter könyvek), de azért remélem, hogy így is vissza tudom adni a történet hangulatát.

**A mérges gyümölcs**

_Minél hátrább tudsz nézni, annál előrébb láthatsz._

_\- Winston Churchill_

\- Olyan kedvesnek tűnik, Miss Bonnie. Látom, miért nyűgözi le Jonathant a nyelv; annyira... más.

Bonnie elmosolyodott, és igyekezett nem úgy érezni magát, mint egy cirkuszi ló, aki épp most szembesül az utolsó vizsgáival. Stefan és Damon apja az elmúlt fél órában Bonnie-t szórakoztatta, miközben az edényeket behozták, majd a néma szolgák elhordták.

A szobában a hőség fojtogató volt, és Bonnie még soha életében nem volt ennyire tudatában annak, milyen kényelmes életet élt a légkondicionálók és a fagylalt világában. Ahol ahhoz, hogy egy felnőtt férfi szórakoztat téged a vacsoránál inkább jelentette azt, hogy elfogadott, mint a fia barátnőjét, semmint azt, hogy megszabadultál a béklyótól és a karótól.

Giuseppe Salvatore kedvesen tette fel a kérdéseit. Nem éppen arra számított, főképp az alapján, amit Elena mesélt nekik. Most kifejezetten szerető apának tűnt.

\- Részt kellene vennie az Alapítók Bálján. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az egyik fiam szívesen elkísérné. Azt hiszem, végre befejezték a kakaskodást, és eldöntötték, ki lesz Katherine kisasszony kísérője.

Mr. Salvatore kedélyesen beszélt, de érezhetően arra akarta felszólítani a testvéreket, hogy egyezzenek meg. Néhány dolog, gondolta Bonnie, soha nem változik. Katherine a két testvér között ült, ártatlannak tűnt, mint a ma született bárány, annak ellenére, hogy óriási éket vert a két fivér közé, amely legalább százötven évig még ki fog tartani.

\- Az Alapítók Napja? Azt hittem, hogy ez egy új város?

Bonnie homályosan emlékezett rá, hogy a Mystic Falls-ban rendezett utolsó alapítói napi ünnepség a 150. évforduló alkalmából lett megtartva. Ezt az évfordulót is kerülte, mint mindig. A déli polgárháborús időszak nem éppen szép selyemruhákat és felvonulásokat jelentett a hozzá hasonló emberek számára. Vagy talán téved, gondolta Bonnie, ahogy egy pillantást vetett a nevetséges fodros szoknyájára. A felvonulás emlékét nagyrészt a tűz és a halál, valamint a megoldás kétségbeesett keresése jelentette, de mégis biztos volt a 150. évfordulóban. Carol Lockwood elég gyakran mondogatta. Az alapító családok pár évvel ezelőtt már megünnepelték volna magukat, mert felépítették a várost?

A családfő tapsolt.

\- Úgy látom, Miss Pierce írt önnek a mi kis közösségünkről. És, ahogy észreveszem, több figyelmet fordít a problémáimra, Miss Katherine, mint hittem. - Ismerős és engedékeny mosolyt küldött a vámpír felé. - A közelmúltban Mystic Falls-nak kereszteltük el a várost, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy ez a csúnya üzlet kirobbant volna a zsarnoki északkal. Korábban kevésbé volt szervezett, és csak Fell's Churchként ismerték, Honoria családjának évekkel ezelőtt épült temploma után. De mi most egy város vagyunk, és segített bennünket összetartani ezekben a nehéz időkben. A bál kicsi lesz, de reméljük, hogy összegyűjtünk egy kis pénzt, amelyet elküldhetünk a frontra a fiúknak, és talán ezzel egy új hagyományt is teremthetünk.

Ezt az utolsó kijelentést a Damonra vetett vakító fény színesítette, ami segített elfedni Bonnie elsápadó arcát. Azt akarta, hogy egy olyan partin vegyen részt, amely pénzt gyűjt a Konföderáció számára?Istenem segíts!

\- De azt kell, hogy mondjam, a legmegfelelőbb időben jöttél. Az egyik fiam még mindig facér.

Bonnie úgy gondolta, hogy Katherine túl van az igézésen. Ez a férfi túlságosan is elfogadta őt az asztalánál és az otthonában.

\- Soha nem tudnám elfogadni, uram. Inkább egyáltalán nem megyek el az ünnepségre, minthogy valakinek a második választása legyek. Még akkor is, ha az a valaki Damon Salvatore.

Giuseppe Salvatore szórakozott pillantásokat vetett Bonnie-ra, míg Damon csak meredten bámult rá.

\- És miért feltételezi, hogy Stefan kíséri el Miss Katherine-t az ünnepségre, Miss McCullough?

Úgy tűnt, Damon komolyan felháborodott, mire Bonnie egy nagyon nem nőies horkantást fojtott magába.

\- Nos, Katherine és én régi barátok vagyunk, már korábban bizalmasan közölte velem a választását. Ráadásul az öccse egészen nyíltan mutatja ki a győzelmét.

Stefan valóban önelégültnek tűnt. Damon felvonta a szemöldökét, elismerve a nő igazát, de nem vette le a szemét Bonnie-ról.

Eszébe jutott Elena és Stefan kapcsolatának kezdeti időszaka. Mi is volt az a kifejezés, amit Stefan tekintetére használt? Mintha egy romantikus regényből bámulna vissza rád, és a lelkedig hatol. Ez nyilvánvalóan a testvérek egy közös tulajdonsága lehetett, amely a vérségi kötelékükből fakadt, és nem a természetfölöttiből. Most rá összpontosítva sokkal szúrósabbnak hatott, mint romantikusnak. Egy Heathcliff, nem egy Darcy, készen állva arra, hogy egészen a csontjáig hatolva kiderítse, mire képes késztetni őt. Bonnie a meleg ellenére megborzongott.

\- Á, de ez még az ön érkezése előtt volt. Talán, ha korábban megtisztelt volna jelenlétével, akkor önön vitatkoztunk volna.

Bonnie szórakozását nem gátolták meg Damon szavai, és széles mosolyát hangos nevetés kísérte.

\- Nos, Mr. Salvatore, senki sem hibáztathatja magát azért, hogy a fiait ilyen bájosnak nevelte, de ez túl sok. Ismerniük kellene az őszinteség értékét is.

\- Ah! Hazugnak nevez, és még csak nem is a szemembe mondja. Mily kegyetlen! Azt hittem, hogy a szerelem olyan, akár a rózsa, de a megvetése belém mart!

Bonnie a szemeit forgatta. Damon még a legnépszerűbb drámákon is túltett. A mellkasához kapva, hamis könnyeket söpört ki a szeméből.

\- Azt hiszem, talál majd olyan rózsát, amelynek tövisei legalább olyan könnyen szúrják majd meg, mint az én megvetésem. Ezenkívül, közöttünk nincs elveszett szerelem, és én nem vagyok virág.

\- Ó, az ítélkezése a szívemig hatol.

Még egy pillanatig folytatta, mire egy szolga egy tányér levest rakott le elé. A színészi ambíciót félretéve, nekilátott az ételnek. Dráma és éhség, mennyire Damon.

\- Biztos benne, hogy nem venné fontolóra a legidősebb fiammal való együttműködést?

Bonnie megrázta a fejét.

\- Bármennyire is sajnálom, hogy a fiát a város többi hölgyére kell bízzam, de ragaszkodnom kell hozzá. Kétlem, hogy egyáltalán elmegyek a bálra, így senki sem fogja tudni, hogy a fiát kétszer is kikosarazták.

Bonnie megkímélte magát a bűntudattól, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen kapcsolata volt az idősebb Salvatore testvérnek Caroline-nal. Vajon mennyi kegyetlenség lehetett a férfiban, amely Katherine tettéből származott, és mennyi, amely a sajátja?

\- Nincs másik hölgy, aki eljönne velem. Csakis a legszebbeket fogadjuk itt, a nagy birtokunkon, Miss McCullough. Ha nem lehet az enyém sem ön vagy Miss Pierce, egyszerűen egyedül megyek, mindenki tudomására hozva ezzel a szégyenemet és szerencsétlenségemet.

\- Magányos életre szánta el magát, Mr. Salvatore. Katherine már elutasította az ön közeledését. Örökké üldözni fogja majd az emlékét?

Az illető hölgy éles pillantást vetett Bonnie-ra. A boszorkány sejtette, hogy Katherine nem akarta, hogy a saját elutasítása ilyen keményen hangozzon. Az egész Salvatore szettet akarta, nem csak az egyiküket belőle. Mielőtt Katherine bátorító szavakat mondhatott volna a legidősebbnek, Damon visszaválaszolt.

\- De erről csakis Miss Pierce adhat számot. Ez csakis azt jelentheti, hogy a jövőm teljes egészében az ön kezében, és önnek kell megmentenie egy életen át tartó magánytól azáltal, hogy vállalja, hogy a kísérőm lesz.

\- Kísérjem önt élete minden egyes napján?

\- Nos, legalább az Alapítók Báljára. Megengedhető lenne?

\- A válaszom továbbra is nem.

Bonnie egy kanál levest öntött a szájába, és megpróbálta - kétségtelenül kudarcot vallva - lemásolni Katherine finom mozdulatait. Öklendezni akart. A leves ugyanolyan szörnyű volt, mint előtte a pite. Hiányoztak neki a modern fűszerek.

\- Nos, a kétszeres elutasítás már végleges. Tiszteletben tartom a hölgy óhaját, bár ez azt jelenti, hogy három nap múlva megszakadt szívvel fogok meghalni.

\- Egy éjszaka még nem öl meg.

Bonnie nem tudott segíteni azon, hogy visszacsússzon a modern beszédbe. Annyira ismerős volt a minta. A férfi sziporkázása láthatóan emberként is ugyanolyan erős volt, mint a vámpírként.

\- Csak reménykedhet benne. Ha mégis, akkor a kárhozatra ítélt gyilkos lesz.

Bonnie felnevetett azon a gondolaton, hogy Damon Salvatore megpróbálja megmenteni a pokoltól.

\- Akkor maradjon életben, ha nem a sajátja, akkor az én örök lelkem üdvösségéért.

Bármilyen elmélkedéssel is akart előállni Damon a mennyről vagy a pokolról, azt Katherine elvágta.

\- Ehem. Bármennyire is élvezetesnek találtam a ma esti étkezést, azt tapasztalom, hogy képtelen vagyok tovább folytatni. Talán Bonnie és én visszavonulhatnánk a szalonba még néhány szó erejéig, mielőtt az urak csatlakoznának hozzánk.

Katherine arca nem tűnt kedvesnek, és inkább volt peckes, tűnt, mint jóllakott.

\- Én is befejeztem, de azt hiszem, egyenesen a szobámba megyek, ha nem bánod. Ma hosszú utam volt, és pihennem kell. Ezenkívül holnapunk egy egész napunk lesz rá, hogy bepótoljuk azt az elveszett időt, mióta utoljára beszéltünk.

Katherine elbizonytalanodott, Bonnie pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét. Még a vámpírokat is csapdába szoríthatják a társadalmi szokások.

Bonnie ellökte magát az asztaltól és elindult az ajtó felé. Nehéz és idegennek ható szoknyájának, valamint Katherine vámpírsebességének köszönhetően még a lépcsősor feléig sem ért el, mikor a karjait a háta mögé szorították. Katherine feltuszkolta őt a lépcsőn, aztán berúgta annak a szobának az ajtaját, amely Bonnie-nak lett kijelölve, belökte a boszorkányt a szobába, majd magukra zárta reteszt.

\- Nos, nagyon aranyos műsor volt, amit az imént előadtál, de nem értékelem, hogy az én dolgaimmal játszol. Egy kis flörtölgetés Damonnel, Bonnie az egy dolog. Tudom, milyen nehéz neki ellenállni, de ne ültess el ötleteket a fejében rólam.

Bonnie nagyon remélte, hogy a verbéna még nem ürült ki a szervezetéből, mert Katherine szemmel láthatóan készen állt arra, hogy belőle készítse el a vacsoráját.

\- Flört? Viccelsz? Én és Damon mindig ilyenek vagyunk, nem igazán passzolunk össze.

\- Nos, úgy tűnik ő passzolni akar hozzád, és ha így szoktál vele beszélni, akkor azt hiszem, ez nem új fejlemény. De, ami még fontosabb, honnan tudtad, hogy melyiket választottam közülük?

A szavai utalhattak volna a báli kísérő kiválasztására, de Katherine kérdése, és ahogy a választás hangzott, valami mélyebb jelentést takart.

\- A jövőből jöttem, emlékszel? Ezért tudom, hogy Stefant választottad, ahogy azt is, hogy Damon nem érdeklődik és soha nem is fog érdeklődni irántam. Száz év múlva is utánad kullog majd, az összes baromságod ellenére.

\- Olyan sokáig tartom őket a markomban? Istenem, jó vagyok - dobta hátra fürtjeit, és elengedte Bonnie karjait. – Apropó baromságok, el kell mondanom, hogy Damon tud rólad néhány dolgot.

Bonnie felkapta a fejét.

\- Ez hogy érted?

Katherine elvigyorodott.

\- Nos, tudom, hogy azt mondtam, a fiúkat meg kell igéznem, de még nem kellett az erőmet felhasználnom, hogy meggyőzzem Damont bármiről. Olyan pazarlásnak tűnt, nem akartam egy ilyen triviális dolog miatt megdönteni nála a rekordomat. Csak elvetett néhány szót, természetesen, nem a teljes igazságot, de ez megváltozhat.

Figyelembe véve, hogy ez a triviális dolog Bonnie élete volt, nem érezte jól magát a döntése miatt, főleg mert Katherine jelenleg nem volt vele elégedett.

\- Rendben, ahogy akarod. Békén hagyom a fiúdat. A fiúidat. De ígérd meg, hogy megigézed Damont, ha megpróbál engem boszorkánynak beállítani.

\- Megegyeztünk! Most gyere, gondolom, hogy a kioldáshoz is segítség kell neked, nem csak a fűzéshez.

Bonnie jobban várta, hogy végre megszabaduljon a fűztől, mint amennyire tartott Katherine-től. Újra megfordult, és hagyta, hogy a vámpír elkezdje kibontani a csomókat.

\- Óvatosabbnak kell lenned, nincs több nyelvbotlás. És ez nem csak a fiúkról szól. Két tucat vámpír van a városban, és nem akarom, hogy bármelyikük is felfedezze mi kis titkunkat. Ki tudja, mit tennének veled, hogy elmond, amit tudsz. Elég rossz az is, hogy meg fogják tudni, boszorkány vagy, de ezt aligha lehet elrejteni. Főleg úgy, hogy a varázslat gyakorlatilag átszivárog a bőrödön.

\- Óvatos leszek.

\- Remek, mert van valakim, akivel találkoznod kell!

\- Kivel?

\- Én lennék az. – Bonnie meglepődve fordult a szoba korábban üres sarkából érkező hang irányába. 

Ott állt egy elegánsan öltözött ázsiai nő, aki körülbelül 30 éves lehetet. Bonnie tudta, hogy évszázadokkal idősebb.

\- Pearl! A szobámban kellett volna találkoznunk. És istenem, miért öltözöl még mindig ilyen formálisan? Feltételeztem, hogy a pongyoládban fogsz jönni.

\- Nos, történetesen egy rövid sétát fogok még megejteni Jonathannal a késői órákban, és ezt nem nagyon tudom megcsinálni egy pongyolában. Hatalmas botrányt okozna.

A két vámpír nevetett, és Bonnie kínjában elfordult. Vajon ezen a véletlen találkozón szerepel a bájos zsebóra? Mikor tudja meg, hogy Pearl szörnyeteg? Figyelmeztesse? Tudná? Nem tudta, milyen paradoxont okozhat a jövő megváltoztatása, vagy hogy hány életet venne el Pearl éhsége, ha másfél évszázadot élhetne azon a síron kívül.

\- Nos, van valami, amit oda kell adnom neked, egy perc múlva találkozunk.

Pearl villámgyorsan távozott az ablakon át és a ház egy másik része felé. Katherine és Bonnie nyugodtabb ütemben követték a folyosón.

\- Emögött az ajtó mögött az én szobám van. A sarkon túl, a borzalmasan csúnya márvány mellszobor mellett Damon szobája van. És az, amely mellett elhaladtunk, Stefanhoz vezet. Sajnálatos módon a te szobád fala szomszédos az övével. Ne várj semmiféle bocsánatkérést.

Kacsintott, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. Bonnie undorodva húzta el a száját. A jövőben Stefan a barátja, vagy valami hasonló. Nem akarta látni, hogy így kihasználják.

Az ajtó egy nappaliba nyílt, a Bonnie által várt hálószoba helyett. Természetesen Katherine-nek volt a legszebb lakosztálya a házban. Bonnie nem lepődne meg, ha kibűvölné a fő lakosztályt Giuseppe Salvatorétól.

Pearl kifejezéstelen arccal kortyolgatott egy csésze teát, miközben ült a kanapén. Vagy legalábbis kortyolgatott valamit, amit a csészébe töltöttek.

\- Bonnie McCullough vagyok. Örülök, hogy hivatalosan is találkozhatok önnel.

Bonnie kinyújtott kézzel sétált Pearl felé, és máris felkészült az új vámpír megérintésének pszichés sokkjára. Pearl két ujja közé szorította a kezét, majd egyszer megrántotta, mintha egy döglött patkány lenne.

\- Kézfogás? Milyen előrelátó. Ennek ellenére mindig öröm olyasvalakivel találkozni, aki a magához hasonló képességek birtokában barátságos magatartást tanúsít felénk Örülünk, hogy van nekünk. Ez itt a lányom, Annabelle.

Egy pillanat alatt Pearl lánya az anyja mellett termett. Még a szobában sem volt, amikor beléptek.

Borzasztó volt látni a halottak járkálását. A tényleges halottakét, nem az élőhalottakét. Azokét, akiket Bonnie közvetett módon megölt. Eddig új vagy ismerős arcok vették körül. Nem igazán ismerte ezt a Stefant vagy Damont, de lényegükben ugyanazok az emberek voltak, olyan élők, mint amire a lány számított. Pearl és Anna teljesen más kérdés volt.

\- Nagyon örvendek, hogy mindkettőtöket megismerhetem. Remélem, hogy összebarátkozunk majd. Kérlek Anna, ülj le!

Csak Bonnie maradt állva. Az, hogy egy vámpír lihegett a nyakában, egy cseppet sem segített neki megnyugodni.

A lány furcsa pillantást vetett a boszorkányra, de leült. Bonnie rájött, hogy Anna jövőbeni nevét használta, és némán átkozódott. Kevesebb, mint 15 perce ígérte megy, hogy vigyáz a nyelvhasználatára, és máris megbotlott. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, hogy sem Pearl, sem Katherine nem vette észre, ehelyett a divatról kezdtek el beszélni, anélkül, hogy Bonniet bevonták volna. Bonnie csak akkor döntött úgy, hogy ideje közbeavatkoznia, amikor meghallotta, hogy a divatról folytatott vita tárgya éppen az, hogy mégis milyen ruhát viseljen az Alapítók Bálján. Ki tudja, milyen szörnyűségbe öltöztetnék, ha teljesen rájuk bízza a dolgot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett, szívesen venném, ha küldenétek szívecskéket vagy írnátok kommenteket. Ha nem, akkor is szálljatok vitába nyugodtan.


	4. Megtépázott örökség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel az összes lefordított fejezet felkerül ide is. Ez a projekt is hosszú távú. Van még egy pár történet, amit szeretnék lefordítani nektek. (Mindegyik Bamon sztori) Szomorúan vettem tudomásul, hogy magyar nyelven senki nem írt Bonnie és Damon fanfictiont. Már csak azért is fura, mert ez az egyik legnépszerűbb ship az angol-szász nyelvterületeken.   
> Olvassátok élvezettel:)

**Megtépázott örökség**

_Nem szükséges azt hinni, hogy a gonoszság valamilyen természetfeletti erőből származik. Az emberek önmaguktól is képesek bármilyen gonoszságra._

_/Joseph Conrad/_

\- A könyv, amit választottál, nem túl bölcs olvasmány. Ez csupán elcsépelt propaganda.

Bonnie felnézett a makulátlanul fehér lapokból. Ez egy első kiadás volt, már több mint egy évtizede állt a polcon, de a gerince töretlennek látszott. Biztos volt benne, hogy soha senki nem nyitotta még ki Frederick Douglass önéletrajzának másolatát, mielőtt a mai napon a boszorkány rátette volna a kezét.

\- Miért Mr. Salvatore? Ezzel megsérti az édesapja ízlését. Végül is az ő könyvtárából válogattam.

Stefan nem mosolygott úgy Bonnie-ra, mint tegnap Damon, bár méltóztatott helyet foglalni mellette a fűben. Lehet, hogy a fiatalabb Salvatore csak akkor fejezte ki elismerését a szójátékok iránt, amikor Katherine-ről volt szó, vagy olyan nőkről, akik hasonlítottak rá.

\- Kutatási célokra vásárolták, nem együttérzésből vagy rokonszenvből.

\- És kételkedik abban, hogy nekem is épp hasonló célú kutatásra van szükségem?

Végül is éppen ezért vette Bonnie kézbe ezt a könyvet. Eszébe jutott, hogy Mr. Tanner megemlítette az egyik órán, aztán a tanár különösen kegyetlen gúnyolódása, amikor nem tudott válaszolni a feltett kérdésekre, annak ellenére, hogy - mint fogalmazott – személyesen is érintett a témában.

\- Nem hinném, hogy szüksége lenne egy ilyen könyvre, hogy ismerje annak tartalmát.

Tanner túlságosan távolinak tartotta a múltját, Stefan túl közelinek. Félretette az olvasmányt és szembefordult Stefannal.

\- Szabad embernek születtem. A dolgok itt egészen mások, mint ahonnan származom.

Stefan felhorkantott.

\- Igen, a nagy és szörnyű Boston.

Bonnie nem javította ki. Nem mondhatta azt, hogy alig tíz mérföldre született attól a fától, amely alatt most ültek, vagy hogy nem látta Bostont sem 2010-ben sem 1864-ben.

\- Mint mondtam, nem vagyok idevalósi.

\- Ez nyilvánvaló. Az igazi kérdés, hogy miért vagy itt? Oly nyilvánvalóan viseled a származásodat. Senki sem vádolhat azzal, hogy rejtegeted a szimpátiádat. Ám ez nem tesz téged minden gyanú felett állóvá.

\- Már megbocsásson, de mivel gyanúsít? Azért vagyok itt, hogy meglátogassam a barátomat.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, mire gyanakszom. Még csak nem is finomkodsz, az vagy, ami vagy. Az ír névről már nem is beszélve. Az ártatlan barátodat használod álcaként, visszaélve Katherine és az apám jóakaratával, hogy titkokat tudj meg, amiket majd elküldhetsz Washingtonba.

\- Washington?!

Bonnie megdöbbent. Már az is meglepte, hogy szökött rabszolgának nézték, de hogy unionista kém? Ez valami egészen új volt.

\- És pontosan milyen információkkal tudnék szolgálni a feltételezett washingtoni főnökeimnek? Hogy a Salvatoréknál a háború okozta élelmiszer hiány ellenére is öt fogásos vacsorát szolgálnak fel? Hogy a két testvér egy nő miatt marakodik, miközben a rabszolgáik nem is sejtik, milyen közel van a front, vagy hogy ennek a háborúnak a kimenetele dönti majd el a jövőjüket? Még ha igaz is lenne, amit ön gondol, akkor az itt található információk haszontalanok vagy már eleve tudottak!

Erősen zihálva fejezete be a tirádáját, majd várta a férfi reakcióját. A fiatalabb Salvatore gondosan kifejezéstelen arca annyira másnak tűnt, mint a 21. században. Ott egy művelt üres maszk volt, amelyből az együttérzés és a kíváncsiság kukucskált ki időnként. Itt az üresség mérhetetlen haragot palástolt.

Bonnie szemügyre vette a távolságot, amelyet Stefan tartott közöttük. A vámpír igézésre gondolt, amelyet Katherine-nek azért kellett használnia, hogy a fiatalabb testvér elfogadja a nő iránta érzett vágyát és a gyilkos ösztöneit egyaránt. Bonnie futballsztárként tartotta számon Stefant, aki egy pom-pom lánnyal randevúzik. A társadalmi erkölcs mintaképe, egy jó ember, de ezúttal azt mondta neki, hogy nem egyenrangúak, és háborúban állnak.

\- Tudod, a bátyám katona. Elhagyta az iskolát, hogy harcoljon Virginiaért, a Konföderációért. Apám úgy véli, hogy ez lesz az ő hagyatéka.

\- Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Tényleg olyan kevés dologgal tudsz eldicsekedni, hogy inkább az én tetteimmel dicsekedsz?

Bonnie megfordult, nem hallotta Damon és Katherine közeledtét, bár egyikük sem volt csendesnek vagy észrevétlennek mondható.

\- A háború és a gyilkolás nem nevetséges vagy dicsőítendő dolog.

Bonnie szavai mindhármójukat meglepték. Katherine megfontoltnak és Stefan zavartnak látszott. A gőg és a humor eltűnt Damon arcáról, a hangja pedig sivárnak hallatszott.

\- Mit tudhat ön a háborúról és a halálról, Miss Bonnie? Mit mondanak az újságok? A háborút és a halált nem lehet állóképekkel és rosszul megírt cikkekkel megörökíteni. Látott már valakit meghalni? Nézett már szembe egy másik emberrel egy füves pusztán, és tudta, hogy egyikőjüknek meg kell ölnie a másikat? Látta, ahogy az élet távozik valakinek a szeméből, tudva, hogy ezt ön okozta, hogy azért vette el az életét, hogy az öné megmaradjon, miközben arra gondolt, hogy rossz üzletet kötött?

Katherine megragadta az alkalmat, és a saját javára fordította a kínos beszélgetés menetét.

\- Stefan, tudja, hogy a háborúról folytatott beszélgetés mennyire untat engem. Hagyjuk a barátainkat elmerülni a szomorkodásban! Megígérte, hogy ma megmutatja nekem Willow Creeket.

\- Milyen igaz!

Stefan felugrott, és Katherine-nel együtt a ház felé sietett, anélkül, hogy akár egy szót is szólt volna Bonnie-hoz. Damon átvette a testvére helyét a boszorkány mellett, bár kevesebb távolságot tartott a szoknyájától, mint Stefan.

\- Igaza van, Mr. Salvatore. Egyetlen újság sem tudja igazán megörökíteni, mi is a háború. Egyetlen kép sem tudja visszaadni a borzalom igazi arcát. De ismerek néhányat belőle. Láttam az elemek pusztításának kitett testeket, az éget emberi hús füstjében, annak az embernek a halálban megmerevedett testét tartottam a karjaimban, akit a legjobban szerettem ezen a világon. És én is megkötöttem a magam üzletét, fontosabbnak tartva a saját és a barátaim életét, mint azokét, akik veszélyeztetik.

Bonnie fojtott hangon beszélt. A nagyijára emlékezett és a veszélyekre, amelyekkel Mystic Falls-ban szembesült. Az egyik ilyen veszélyt pont az a férfi jelentette, aki most itt ült.

\- Ismerek olyan embereket, akik azt gondolják, hogy a halál játék, és gyilkolni szórakoztató, és ők szörnyetegek...

\- És a háború mindnyájunkat szörnyetegekké tesz?

\- Nem, a szörnyetegek robbantanak ki háborút. Erről a háborúról az Egyesült Államok legvéresebb eseményeként emlékeznek majd a történelemben, és miért kezdődött? Mert az emberek nem akartak fizetni a munkásaiknak?

\- Azt hiszem, tudatában van annak, hogy ennél valamivel több áll e mögött. De Stefannak úgy tűnik, igaza volt a szimpátiájával kapcsolatban.

\- És ezt miből találta ki? Mert szerintem irtózatos a háború, vagy a bőröm színe miatt?

\- Mert Egyesült Államoknak nevezte.

Bonnie tátongott, mint egy hal. A fenébe, még egy nyelvbotlás. Ám Damon folytatta.

\- De ennél is többet elmond, hogy úgy beszélt róla, mintha egy perc alatt véget érne a nagy déli függetlenségi háborúnk, és mindannyian újra együtt leszünk, egyetlen országként nyalogatva sebeinket. Nem így van?

A hangja gúnyos és komoly volt egyszerre. Bonnie nehezen tudta eldönteni, hogy őt tartja nevetségesnek vagy a déli függetlenséget.

\- De, így van.

\- És mi lesz a kedves eltartottjainkkal? Hogyan tud majd élni apám anélkül, hogy egy fiú folyton körülötte legyeskedik, gombolja a mandzsettáját és megtörli a fenekét? Nem várhatja el, hogy ő maga csinálja!

Bonnie-t meglepte a férfi vulgaritása. Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy milyen gyorsan alkalmazkodik ennek a kornak a nyelvhasználatához, a töltelékszavakként funkcionáló káromkodások hiányához, és a hozzájuk tartozó, elfojtott, forrongó gyűlölethez.

\- Szabadok lesznek, élhetik a saját maguk által választott életüket mesterek nélkül.

\- Ezután azt fogja mondani, hogy szavazhatnak majd a választásokon.

Lehet, hogy Damon csak ugratni akarta, de Bonnie elvigyorodott. Az elnökükre gondolt, akit 2010-ben hagyott ott. Még soha nem érezte magát ilyen közel a jövőhöz.

\- Igen. A nők is, tudja?

\- Ah, és támogatja a nők választójogát is. Igazi radikális. - Most már határozottan mosolygott. - Hadd mondjak el önnek egy titkot? - Bonnie bólintott. - Jól hangzik. - Bonnie szája tátva maradt, ahogy Damon a vállát vonva kijelentette ezt.

\- El sem tudom képzelni, hogy bárki is több kárt tudna okozni, mint a hatalmon lévők. És jobb szeretném, ha ön, Miss McCullough döntene a jövőnkről, mint az apám.

Damon eltúlzottan meghajolt, Bonnie erre a szemeit forgatta. Gondolhatta volna, Damon Salvatore abolícionista és a szuffrazsett mozgalom szó szólója már csak azért is, hogy bosszantsa az apját. Bár egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez igaz-e. Az egyenruhája színe mást tükrözött. Bonnie gondolatmenetét Damon következő mozdulata szakította félbe. A férfi egész közel hajolt hozzá, és úgy suttogott.

\- Ráadásul ez aligha számít. Ön és én tudjuk, hogy a valódi hatalom nem nemtől vagy fajtól függ, hanem a vértől.

A szeme ragyogott az örömtől, hogy végre akadt egy harmadik fél, akivel megoszthatja egy jórészt ismeretlen világ titkát.

\- Tehát minden ember egyenlő, akár a szarvasmarhák, a vámpír urak és gazdák alatt? Ez sem jobb, mint az ültetvények.

\- Ez más. Ők ragadozók, ez a dolgok természetes rendje.

\- Nincs szükség bűntudatra vagy az emberi élet tiszteletére, mert az emberek fizikailag alacsonyabb rendűek?

\- Nem pontosan így fogalmaznék, de igen.

\- Az apja valószínűleg ugyanezt mondja majd, amikor azért fog megostoroztatni egy rabszolgát, mert az megtanult olvasni. Hogy ő csak a természetes rendet őrzi.

\- Hogy mondhat ilyet? Ön és Katherine, az egy teljesen más létezési sík. Csak hangyák vagyunk ön előtt, elmosódott homokszemek az időben.

Ő és Katherine? Bonnie elméje felbolydult.

\- Mit mondott pontosan rólam Katherine?

\- Hogy egy régi barátja, akárcsak a városba idelátogatók többsége.

Hát ezért volt Damon kedves vele? Ezzel biztosította a halhatatlanságát?

\- Mr. Salvatore - nyújtotta ki a kezét a férfi felé, hogy a másik érezhesse, mennyire puhák is az izmai. - Nem vagyok vámpír.

Damon ujjai megfeszültek a boszorkányén, az arca pedig zavartságról árulkodott.

\- Maga egy ember?

\- Elnézést, hogy csalódást okoztam - mondta Bonnie viccesen, és megpróbálta újra enyhíteni a hangulatot. Damon elengedte a kezét, de nem húzódott el.

\- Nem vagyok csalódott, csak meglepett. Katherine barátságán túl van... valami önben, valami több. Szinte meg lehet fogni, ha a közelében vagyok. Ha ön ember, akkor rendkívüli.

Az időutazás bizonyára maradványokat hagyott maga után, mert Katherine és Damon is észrevették a mágiát anélkül, hogy varázsolt volna. De Bonnie nem akarta, hogy boszorkányként égessék meg, még akkor sem, ha Damon most bájosan viselkedett vele.

\- A szavai aligha egyeznek a tetteivel.

Bonnie megpróbálta elterelni a beszélgetés fonalát a veszélyes, mágikus vizekről.

\- Mely szavak és cselekedetek lennének ezek?

\- Azt mondja, jobban bízna bennem, mint az apjában a kormányzás terén, hogy az emberek egyenlőek, és az abolíciót nem szitokszóként használja. - Damon minden állításra egyenként bólintott. - Mégis szürke egyenruhát visel, és a Konföderáció oldalán harcol. Látja már a zavartságom okát?

Damon letépett egy hosszú fűszálat, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Hét évvel vagyok idősebb az öcsémnél, és mindig megpróbáltam megvédeni, amikor csak tudtam. – Megállt egy hosszú, csendes pillanatra, amelyet Bonnie nem mert megtörni. - Nem, nem így kéne kezdenem. Ettől túlságosan becsületesnek tűnök. - Eldobta a letört fűszálat, majd újra kezdte.

\- Ez az egész város azt hiszi, hogy értéktelen vagyok, beleértve..., nem, főleg a saját apám hiszi ezt. Soha nem kellett megdolgoznom azért, amim volt, a fiatalkoromat pedig italozással, szerencsejátékkal és nők ágyában töltöttem. Majdnem megbecstelenítettem a Maxwell lányt, amiért apám kizárt a végakaratából.

Ez meglepte Bonnie-t. Damon úgy sétálgatott a birtokon, mintha egy nap valóban az övé lenne, és nem tűnt úgy, mintha az apja keresztbe akarna tenni neki ez ügyben.

\- Így úgy döntöttem, hogy egyetemre megyek, és embert faragok magamból New Havenben, ahol senki sem ismer. De kitört ez az átkozott háború, és az összes jó virginiai hazafelé tartott. Szóval hazajöttem. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy összecsomagolok, felkapom Stefant és elszökünk északra, vagy legalábbis messzebbre a frontvonaltól. De mire ideértem, már túl késő volt. Addigra már teljesen leírtak. A szimpátiáimat jól ismerték, és a félig befejezett egyetemi tanulmányaim csak tovább távolítottak a városiaktól. De Stefan rendes fiú volt, mindössze tizenöt éves.

Damon lesöpörte a felaprított fűszálat a combjáról.

\- Tizenöt, szinte még gyerek, aki alig várta, hogy megvédje az otthonát és a családját. Ha megkapta volna a behívót, szívesen és büszkén csatlakozott volna. És ez tönkretette volna.

A levegő körülöttük a napsütés és az édes szellő ellenére nehézzé vált, Bonnie pedig habozott, hogy félbeszakítsa, de úgy tűnt, Damon egyelőre befejezte.

\- Tehát elfoglalta a helyét, és inkább hagyta, hogy önt tegye tönkre helyette?

Damon tagadóan megrázta a fejét, de nem volt hajlandó a boszorkány szemébe nézni.

\- Hát nem figyelt rám? Én már eleve egy roncs voltam. Ráadásul én vagyok az idősebb testvér, azért vagyok itt, hogy őt védjem.

E kijelentés mögött egy egész tanulmány állt kimondatlan szavakból, de Bonnie nem erőltette tovább. Elgondolkodott a fivérek jelenlegi viszonyán és az ellentmondásos kapcsolatukon a 21. században. Úgy tűnt, hogy ott utálják egymást, és csak a legvégső esetben hajlandóak megvédeni a másikat. De itt egészen másnak tűntek. Még Katherine feletti rivalizálásuk is inkább barátságos volt, mint ellenséges. Mi történt velük? Csak az eltelt idő lenne az ok?

\- Ön egy jó testvér, Mr. Salvatore, talán túl jó is.

Damonból Bonnie kijelentése hangos nevetést váltott ki.

\- Kérem, most, hogy megismerte a rettenetes múltamat, hívjon, Damonnek. Ráadásul három Salvatoréval egy házban igen zavaró, ha mindannyiunkat Mr. Salvatorénak hív. És nem szeretném, ha összetévesztene valaki mással.

A férfi rákacsintott. Bonnie a szemét forgatta Damon viccelődő flörtölgetésén. Mintha a Salvatorék felcserélhetőek lennének.

\- Akkor engem hívjon Bonnie-nak.

\- Végre, Miss Bonnie, mostantól barátok leszünk?

\- Csak simán Bonnie, köszönöm. És igen, lehetünk barátok.

A nő kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy kezet rázhassanak, és a férfi kisebb rajongással fogadta a boszorkány modern modorát. Határozottan fogta meg a kezét, miközben szélesen mosolygott rá.

\- Akkor csak Bonnie.

Damon felnézett az égre, és a felhőkből gyakorlottan olvasta ki az időjárás előrejelzéseit.

\- Be kellene mennünk; egy kiadós nyári zápor közeledik felénk.

A férfi felállt, letörölte a gatyájáról a füvet, és kezet nyújtott Bonnie-nak, hogy felsegítse a nőt. Egy határozott rántás után a boszorkánynak sikerült felállnia. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki bálba készül, ám mindenhol fű borította a szoknyáját. A sövénylabirintuson keresztül, kart karba öltve sétáltak vissza a nagy házhoz.

\- Damon? – szólalt meg Bonnie. Nem akarta elszalasztani a pillanatot, hogy elmondja, mit is gondol most valójában.

A férfi lehajtotta a fejét, hogy jobban halhassa a boszorkát.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy egy roncs lennél.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Némi történelmi kontextus. Frederick Douglas szökött rabszolgából vált emberjogi aktivistává, és a rabszolgaság eltörléséért harcolt. Az abolícionisták a rabszolga felszabadítás mellett szólaltak fel, ami 1864-ben szinte halálos bűnnek számított Virginia állam déli részein. Washington Virginia állam északi és déli határán fekszik. Nem véletlen. A szüfrazsett mozgalom a nők emancipációs törekvéseinek első lépése volt. A nők szavazati jogaiért harcoltak. 2010-ben az Amerikai Egyesült Államok elnöke a színes bőrű Barack Obama volt.  
> Az Amerikai Polgárháború volt a legnagyobb fegyveres konfliktus, ami az USA területén zajlott. Dél a rabszolgaság megtartásáért harcolt és függetleni akarták magukat az északi államoktól. Saját adótörvények, mert az ő gazdaságuk nagyrészt a gyapot ültetvényekre épült. Ők voltak a Könföderációs hadsereg és világos szürke egyenruhát hordtak. Az északiak továbbra egyben akarták tartani az államokat, az ő gazdaságuk az iparra épült, és soha nem tartottak rabszolgákat, ők már a munkástársadalomra alapoztak. A rabszolgaság megszüntetését tűzték ki célul, többek között azért, mert a rabszolgák nem érte nem. Sokkal többe került, mint a munkások foglalkoztatása. Ők voltak az Unionisták és sötétkék egyenruhát viseltek. Ennyit a történelmi kontextusról:)) Jó olvasást továbbra is. Remélem ti is ugyanúgy fogjátok élvezni a sztorit, ahogy én tettem.

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok:) Ha tetszett, ha nem, ha kérdésetek van, akkor írjatok kommentet. Köszi:))


End file.
